Facing the sea
by Holidays
Summary: OS - " Je m'appelle Emma Swan. J'ai douze ans. Parfois, je me surprends à envier les marins. " Petit sous-entendu CaptainSwan.


Bonjour, bonjour !

Pour mon deuxième OS sur _Once Upon a Time_, j'ai choisi non seulement Emma (encore une fois) mais aussi le thème de l'océan. Et oui, de nouveau lui aussi ! J'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose qui m'inspire, parfois… Mais bref, passons ! x)  
S'il y a bien un truc que j'ai changé par rapport à d'habitude, c'est la personne à laquelle j'ai écris. D'habitude j'écris à la 3e personne, parce que c'est ce que je préfère lire comme écrire. Mais là je ne sais pas, je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai écris deux versions, et c'est celle à la 1ère personne qui ressortait la plus complète. Donc bon, je tente comme-ça et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. ^^

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai mis le rating T parce que l'enfance d'Emma n'est pas très joyeuse… Il n'y a aucun passage violent, hein, mais juste une petite mention. Toute petite, mais présente alors voilà. Et aussi, j'ai peut-être fait Emma un peu trop mâture pour une gamine de 12 ans, mais je me disais que c'était avec son expérience…

**Disclaimer** : Emma Swan et ses rêves appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. J'écris dans le but de divertir, sans aucune rémunération en retour.

* * *

**Facing the sea**

* * *

5h10. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Je le sais parce que je n'ai pas de volets à l'unique fenêtre de ma chambre, uniquement un store qui filtre un peu la lumière. Mais bon, je ne m'en plains pas. Après tout, se lever en même temps que le soleil – ou aujourd'hui, un peu avant – n'est pas si mal quand on a l'habitude. Et puis l'été, comme en ce moment, j'en suis bien contente à vrai dire. Le soleil se lève tôt, bien avant mes « parents », alors je peux m'éclipser discrètement.

Mon nom est Emma Swan. J'ai douze ans et je vis chez les Mason. Pourquoi est-ce que je les appelle comme-ça, et pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le même nom qu'eux, me demanderez-vous. C'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas mes vrais parents. Je ne connais pas mes vrais parents, en fait. La seule personne que j'ai un jour pu considérer comme ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture, après s'être occupée de moi pendant près de trois ans. Elle s'appelait Mary Swan. Pour me souvenir d'elle, j'ai décidé de garder son nom.

J'ai été abandonnée par mes parents à la naissance. Retrouvée au bord de la route avec un petit garçon lui aussi perdu, à ce que l'on m'a dit. Il paraît que nous aurions fréquenté le même orphelinat quand nous étions petits, mais il s'est enfui quelques mois plus tard avec d'autres enfants. Alors évidemment, je ne garde aucun souvenir de lui. C'est dommage, c'est probablement la seule personne à qui je pourrais accorder un peu de ma confiance aujourd'hui. Quoique, il aurait fallu qu'on ne se quitte jamais pour cela.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je ne fais confiance à personne. Non pas que ma famille d'accueil actuelle m'ait déjà nui. De ce côté là, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Si je ne demande rien, ils me laissent tranquille. Ma chambre n'est peut-être pas comme je le souhaiterais – il ne s'agit que d'une petite pièce aux quatre murs blancs avec un lit dans un coin, une petite commode et un bureau dans l'autre, une petite loupiote dessus pour pouvoir faire mes devoirs quand il fait sombre et un réveil pour me débrouiller le matin – mais au moins, ils ne m'exploitent pas. J'ai connu des familles qui me faisaient faire la vaisselle et le ménage à longueur de temps. Et dans ma dernière famille, le père rentrait tous les soirs ivre mort, même s'il lui restait suffisamment de force pour venir me frapper. Alors vivre chez les Mason, c'est comme être au paradis pour moi.

J'espère qu'ils ne me jèteront pas aussi rapidement que les autres.

C'est sur ces pensées que je me lève péniblement. Je m'asseoie quelques instants sur mon lit, le temps pour mes yeux de s'habituer à la pénombre, et je me dirige vers ma commode pour y prendre quelques affaires. Il va faire chaud ajourd'hui, alors je me contente d'un t-shirt et de mon jean de la veille. Je me change rapidement. Il a fait très chaud cette nuit, et j'aurais aimé me débarbouiller au moins un peu. Mais madame Mason à la sommeil très léger, et elle risque de s'énerver si je la réveille en faisant couler de l'eau. Alors je me contenterai du vent du matin pour me rafraîchir un peu. Je prends mon sac, resté sous mon bureau, et je sors discrètement de ma chambre. Je me dirige sur la pointe des pieds à la cuisine, où je pique un paquet de biscuits dans les placards du bas et une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, avant de récupérer ma veste et mon foulard et de sortir de la maison sans un bruit.

Le temps de me préparer, le soleil a commencé à pointer le bout de ses rayons. Mais il est encore tôt, et personne ne traîne dans les rues. Je peux donc prendre mon temps. Je déambule lentement dans les rues de Boston, la ville où j'ai grandi et que je n'ai presque jamais quitté. Je mange mes biscuits en prenant soin d'en garder quelques uns pour le reste de la journée. Ils représentent mon seul repas, étant donné que je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'acheter quelque chose. Et puis, je ne me vois pas rentrer chez les Mason pour le déjeuné. Même si je ne repartirais pas aussitôt, ils n'apprécieraient pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, j'arrive finalement à destination. Le port de Boston. C'est un peu étrange pour une petite fille, n'est-ce pas ? Encore plus de si bonne heure le matin. Mais c'est un endroit que j'apprécie pour plusieurs raisons.

Mais surtout parce que personne ne m'y embête. Les marins pourraient me poser des questions, ce serait légitime. Ce n'est pas commun de croiser une fillette entrain de flâner sur les quais, après tout. Pourtant, ils n'en font rien. Je suppose qu'ils me comprennent un peu. La plupart d'entre eux sont de pauvres gars, qui n'ont pas une vie bien plus heureuse que la mienne. Ils passent leur temps en mer, à pêcher pour trois fois rien. Quelques uns ont une épouse et des enfants qui attendent leur retour avec impatience, mais c'est assez rare. Enfin, je suppose. Sinon, pourquoi iraient-ils risquer leur vie en mer ?

Je m'assoie sur le bord du quai. Mes pieds se balancent au dessus de l'eau sans jamais la toucher. Je regarde le soleil se lever à l'horizon, émerveillée. J'ai beau venir pratiquement tous les jours, ce spectacle a toujours le même effet sur moi. La teinte rosée du ciel, les vagues qui reflètent le soleil… Avec le parfum salée de l'océan et le chant des mouettes, j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve. On pourrait croire qu'une petite fille de mon âge rêverait de licornes dans un pays merveilleux et de princesse secourue par un prince charmant, mais pas moi. Je laisse ça aux autres petites filles. Je ne crois plus aux contes de fée depuis longtemps.

Pourtant, je me surprends à rêver de l'homme idéal parfois. Ce n'est pas un beau blond sur son cheval blanc, habillé comme un prince et parfait sous tous les angles. Non, le mien est probablement bourré de défauts, mais c'est ce qui le rend humain après tout. Mais le plus important est qu'il pourrait me libérer. M'emmener vers une vie meilleure.

Parfois, je me surprends à envier ces marins. Ils naviguent à longueur de temps. Ce n'est peut-être pas le métier idéal ni le moins dangereux, mais au moins, ils sont libres. Il n'y a plus que la mer et le vent pour décider de leur sort. Je me demande ce qui les a poussé à choisir cette vie.

Je sais que pour Scott, un jeune marin d'une vingtaine d'années avec qui j'ai discuté une fois, c'est par obligation. Son père est lui-même capitaine d'un navire de pêche, et il a obligé son fils à devenir marin lui aussi. Pour reprendre les rênes, sans doute. Alors pour Scott, ce n'est pas tellement une chance si ce n'est pas ce qu'il a choisi.

Il y a aussi Eddie, un vieux marin. Il doit avoir la cinquantaine, avec ses cheveux gris et sa moustache courbée. Mais je l'aime bien, il est gentil. Quand il a un peu de temps, il me raconte une de ses histoires de pêche. Je sais qu'il ment un peu sur la taille des poissons et sur sa capacité à hisser un filet de plus d'une tonne tout seul, mais je m'en fiche. Il prend tellement de plaisir à raconter son histoire que je ne peux qu'apprécier.

Lui, il est marin depuis qu'il a seize ans. Il n'aimait pas ses deux frères, qui n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de lui. Et ses parents semblaient les préférer à lui, de toute façon. Alors il avait décidé d'embarquer à bord d'un navire de pêche pour vivre l'aventure, et surtout s'éloigner d'eux. Il aurait pu choisir une autre voie, mais il a toujours aimé la mer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'identifier à lui.

J'aime l'océan. Son parfum, sa beauté, ses habitants… Tout me plaît chez lui. Et j'aurais bien envie de m'éloigner de ma vie, moi aussi. Mais je serais incapable de travailler sur un navire de pêche, je n'ai pas le courage pour ça. Mais naviguer sur un beau voilier, ça, ça ne me gênerait pas.

Peut-être que c'est ce que je ferai plus tard. Naviguer à bord d'un voilier, fendre les vagues au gré du vent, vivre ma vie comme je l'entends en ne me souçiant que de la météo et de mes provisions d'eau et de nourriture. Ou peut-être maintenant, pourquoi pas ? Si les autres filles sont secourues par leur prince charmant, pourquoi pas moi ? Il pourrait arriver là, juste devant moi, sur un grand navire. Ce serait un navire pirate avec de somptueuses et gigantesques voiles blanches. Il ne serait pas très gros, mais très rapide. Fait dans un bois magnifique, mais on aurait quand même peint la coque en bleu et en jaune. Je vois d'ici le nom gravé dans le bois : le _Jolly Roger_. Comme dans Peter Pan.

Je secoue la tête en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui me prend, tout à coup ? Rêver d'un navire pirate aussi précisement, qui arriverait au port de Boston, au XXIe siècle ! Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout. Si j'étais émotive, je serais rouge de honte. Je m'étais promis de ne plus rêvasser comme-ça. Ce n'est bon que pour ses filles pourries-gâtées que je suis obligée de fréquenter à l'école. Elles ont tout ce qu'elles veulent, tout ce que je n'ose même pas espérer, et elles veulent encore qu'un prince charmant vienne les ôter à cette vie parfaite ? Laissez-moi rire ! Elles ne savent pas apprécier les bons moments, les bonnes choses. J'ai l'impressions d'avoir mille ans de sagesse et d'expérience quand je les regarde.

Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit. Je suis vraiment différente de ces filles. Si elles voyaient ma chambre, si petite et privée de toute décoration, elles me riraient au nez. C'est vrai qu'avec leur papier-peint rose, leur lit gigantesque, leurs peluches toutes douces et leurs jouets neufs, elles n'ont rien à m'envier. Moi si. Je donnerais beaucoup pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un dizième de ce qu'elles ont. Ou peut-être pas.

Je me reprends. Je n'ai pas à être triste. Après tout, peut-on être triste de ne pas avoir quelque chose qu'on ne connaît pas ?

Je me remets à contempler l'horizon. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée plongée dans mes pensées, mais le ciel est désormais bleu – et l'océan aussi, par la même occasion. Je vois un bateau de pêche revenir, au loin. Il avance lentement, et les mouettes semblent le rejoindre pour l'accueillir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Immanquablement, je rêve que ce navire soit celui de mon pirate, bien qu'il n'y ressemble pas du tout. Et maintenant, je me dis que ce n'est pas si mal de rêver. Ça ne peut pas me faire de mal, après tout.

Alors j'imagine à quoi ressemblerait l'équipage de ce navire. Ce serait une bande d'hommes forts et courageux. Des pirates, évidemment. Mais avec un certain respect, tout de même. Après tout, on ne naviguerait pas à bord du _Jolly Roger_ si on ne respectait pas son code d'honneur, dont la règle d'or est de toujours épargner les innocents. Ce serait un principe innébranlable pour son capitaine. Un beau brun aux yeux bleus, de la même couleur que la mer. Il ne sentirait pas le poisson, comme Scott ou Eddie, mais il porterait vraiment l'odeur de l'océan. Ce parfum salé, délicieux. Il serait vêtu comme un vrai pirate : des bottes et un pantalon de cuir noir, avec un veste elle aussi en cuir noir mais ornée de boutons et diverses décorations argentés. Il ne serait pas imppecablement rasé, mais il n'aurait pas de barbe ou de moustache ridicule. Les jeunes n'en portent pas. Ce serait un charmeur, un _play-boy_ comme on dit. Dès qu'il amarre, il ne pense plus qu'au rhum et aux femmes. Mais encore une fois, même ivre, il tiendrait son principe. Le respect.

Peut-être qu'autrefois, un homme comme cela a existé. Peut-être qu'autrefois, il aurait pu amarrer là, au port de Boston. Il m'aurait trouvé assise face à l'océan, attendant que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, me délivrer. Il m'aurait emmenée à bord de son navire, et nous aurions vécu de grandes aventures ensemble. Et peut-être une histoire d'amour avec le temps, qui sait ?

Mais voilà, je ne suis pas née à la bonne époque. Avec trois siècles de retard, on dirait. Il n'y a plus de beau pirate, de navire semblable au _Jolly Roger_. Et puis je ne suis qu'une fillette, après tout. Qui voudrait s'encombrer d'une fillette de douze ans à bord de son navire ? Pas les hommes de ce port, en tout cas. Et ce n'est pas plus mal, ça m'évite les mauvaises surprises.

J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, et tout à coup, des mains se posent brusquement sur mes épaules. Je ne sursaute pas. J'ai tout de suite reconnu les pas d'Eddie. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me couvre d'un regard rassurant, comme le ferait un père ou même un grand-père.

« Toujours aussi matinale à ce que je vois ! » me lance-t-il.

Je lui sourit. Finalement, je n'ai pas besoin de pirate et de _Jolly Roger_. Je n'ai pas une vie parfaite, mais peu importe. Temps que je peux venir ici, parler avec Eddie et écouter ses histoires sur la pêche, rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Et certainement pas le destin.


End file.
